


You really enjoy sitting on me, don't you?

by nightSilver



Category: X-Men, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bad Plot, Boredom, Crack, Crack Fic, Graphic Sex, High School, Lance has a casual crush on Pietro, M/M, Sex, crack ship, grey asexual Pietro, kurtro, nightsilver, regrett, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightSilver/pseuds/nightSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had the urge to write fan fiction with the plot of bad pornography. That's literally it. </p><p>It happened yesterday. Kurt Wagner and Pietro Maximoff had sex. How did this happen? Well you'll see. But how will they handle the day after? The day both of them try to pretend nothing ever happened. Will everything stay the same?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No but did I actually write that?

Yesterday. That was the day they first had sex.  
Now, back on a schools day, both of them acted like nothing ever happened.  
Kurt was sitting with the other x-kids on a bench on the schoolyard, eating, laughing, like every other day. Pietro however, didn't even made the attempt to go to school, what also was slightly normal behavior. Not that he always bunked it but he used to skip boring classes on regular basis. He sat in the living room of the brotherhood and watched TV. Some boring, mind killing sitcom, so boring that he didn't even mind to wait an hour for more interesting classes to start. They distracted themselves pretty well until, later that day, Kurt ran into Amanda. She greeted and hugged him and he did- he did nothing. This was absolutely not his usual reaction, he hasn't been shy around her for a long time now. More often they where seen snuggling beneath their lockers and the corridors where filled by the sound of Amanda's laugh over Kurt's jokes. They where dating, and everyone could see. Even Pietro knew it, but why should he care? Back to the current situation.  
Amanda was surprised about Kurts reaction and she didn't know how to react, so she didn't. Assuming Kurt just had a bad day she lend her arm over his shoulder and walked with him to chemistry class.  
Letting his eyes wander over the benches he noticed, Pietro sat there.  
Why was he here? Kurt thought he took a day off and now he sat there, looking at bit disconnected from the rest, like every other day basically.  
He swallowed, but Amanda gladly dragged him with her, so he was prevented from starring. His image inducer didn't show how much he was blushing as he took place beneath his 'maybe girlfriend' in the second row.  
Pietro, of course noticed Kurts arrival, he now was watching the pair, exchanging body contact and he disliked it. He wasn't sure why he disliked it but it just didn't feel good. He clenched his fists, fixing Amanda's laughing mouth with his eyes. He said he wanted to ignore what happened, but now he just wanted to go to them and tell Amanda every little detail they did together the day before until her stupid smile disappeared.  
But what did happen? The memory lied behind a thin curtain, non of them dared to touch.


	2. you blödes arschloch !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a German lesson

Yesterday, after the x-men, once again faced to brotherhood. It was a quick fight and brotherhood seemed to give up after a while, but Kurt was the only one who noticed that Pietro managed to steal a pack of folders, he had seen on the professors desk before. He followed him, even if it was hard to hold the speed and think where the boy might run to. They ended up in a park and Pietro was just about to use his phone as Kurt teleported right above him, to fall down and tuck him to the ground. But the documents where gone. Did he hide them on the way? This doesn't matter because at this moment they started wrestling, hitting each other in a strong and aggressive hand to hand combat. Pietro was quick but Kurt was still holding onto him so he managed several hits on the others body and face, leaving bruises. Pietro however hit harder, working on Kurts side and stomach, winding, doing everything to get free, until Kurt managed to tack Pietro down on the grass. His legs and arms spread and fixed. Or course Kurt hat to sit on him to archive this position. Both teenagers looked each other in the eyes, angrily and full of hate. "Where are ze documents you stole?" Kurt yelled. "Why the fuck do you care?" Was the answer, Kurt hesitated for a second but then his moral sense took over. "I saw them with the professor, they are probably important and you stole them!"  
"No I didn't"  
"You didn't?"  
"Of course I did you idiot!"  
"I'm not an idiot, you are"  
Pietro had to smile. "That's it? That's how you're insulting me?" He started giggling. "Stop laughing at me!" Kurt started blushing in rage and despair.  
"You're weak, you're weak because you try to be the good kid. You don't even hit as hard as you could. I bet you could knock me out with one hit but you will not because you're tying to be the hero." The fact that Pietro said this with chuckle made him even angrier. "You... You blödes arschloch." Now Pietro couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing out loud. "Halt die fresse!" Kurt barked. But yeah, the situation was somewhat funny, maybe? No absolutely not. He had to stay serious and deal with this situation like a proper x-men! "Tell me where you hide the documents!" He tried to say with a cold voice but didn't quite got the tone. Pietro didn't answer he just kept laughing. That was it, Kurt slapped him. Finally one of Pietro's hands where freed and he could push Kurt from him. He tried to escape not noticing that Kurt's tail was rolled around his ankle so he fell down on the grass, having a mutant boy sitting on him once again. "You really enjoy sitting on me, don't you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is my first "real" fan fiction ever and I've never uploaded anything here before I'm not really used to the chapter length so I just go with it I guess. I could pack anything in one chapter but why spoil the fun? 
> 
> Anyone else thinks it's funny that the first two chapters start with "Yesterday" ?


	3. the reason I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, sexual contend ahead.

"You really enjoy sitting on me, don't you?"  
"Yes!" He said still in a shouting voice, then stocked and blushed. "Uhm..."  
Don't let the slim and and we'll trained body your sitting on confuse you! His mind told him out of the blue. Also don't look at his pretty face, that looks so fragile due the injuries. Don't, don't look at his well defined lips, don't look at his now messy silver hair that fits so well to his clean blue eyes. Don't get lost in these eyes. The lovers mind can be an manipulative asshole. He swallowed down the liquid that run together in his mouth. "Wow you really do" Pietro chuckles and looked up to him. "Shut up!" Kurt said with a shaky voice, now reminded of his inner lecher not able to let his eyes go from Pietro. The silver haired boy lifted himself up, twisted his upper body and was now facing Kurt directly. "We don't have to fight anymore, not today" he stared stroking the chest of the one who still sat on him. Kurt felt the tickling in his stomach, felt the tickling in his pants. Apparently Pietro too, could already feel the movement in Kurt's pants, for he moved his hips slowly against him. These stupid spandex suits, verdammt. Kurt released a little moan to the air. It gave Pietro the sign that what he did was effective and gave him the motivation to go further. One hand stroked down Kurt's legs while the other gave his upper body sensual attention.  
"I... I-" Kurt stuttered, not feeling like doing the right thing but also under no circumstances he wanted this to stop.  
He moved back just as much that Pietro could turn around completely. Driven by arousal he lend down to Pietro face, nearer and nearer towards his lips. He could feel the hot air coming out of his half open mouth like the steam of a fire spitting dragon. Such a tickling release he felt, running down his spine when Pietro lifted his head and kissed him. Lips on lips, skin on skin. Kurt freed Pietro's upper body from clothing and so did he in return. Both boys started exploring each others bodies. Pietro was fascinated of the soft blue fur in which Kurt was covered, the tickling on his chest felt like the warm morning sun and it made him smile into yet another kiss they where sharing. With red glowing cheeks Kurt moved down, placing soft bites and kisses on the others chest. Pietros breath slowed down, he bit on his lip and closed his eyes until he released a very high sounding moan that made him instantly blush and cover his mouth with his hand. Kurt couldn't help but giggle. That arrogant little bastard was now lying under him, half naked, moaning in the most feminine way. Right now, this was the most pleasant situation one could imagine. Pietro however was already up for revenge, his hand slipped quickly between the others legs and stated to stroke the spandex covered bulge. Kurt raised his yellow eyes, his pupils widened and his mouth stood half open. He was not able to move anymore, Pietro moved his hands up and down massaging him and he was just completely stunned by the feeling, the feeling of being touched so wildly on this warm afternoon in a hidden corner of a public park. Suddenly, bot where undressed, Kurt had barely felt a soft breeze and now HE was laying on the grass, naked with a smirking Quicksilver above him. Pietro licked his lips, looking at the naked body in front of him. Dang, he couldn't remember when he was so aroused the last time. Probably when his puberty hit him and his hormones decided to take the wheel, but he's been having this under control for some time now except for today apparently. He placed once finger on Kurt's lips and slowly stroked down his body to finally stop on the top of his erection. Kurt quivered. He bend down, following with his tongue the exact same way his finger went before. Then opened his mouth and started sucking on the tip of Kurt's erection. "Gott-" Kurt moaned while he clawed his fingers into the grass. Pietro started moving his head up and down, quickly working with his tongue over sensitive parts. Suddenly Kurt released a small squeezed noise, because now, Pietro's tongue had done a curious thing, it started vibrating, just a little in the right places. He wouldn't make it so long anymore but he wanted, his brain was filled to the tip with pheromones and he wanted to let this moment rest forever so he lifted his upper body and touched Pietros jawline, pulling him up and into a long kiss. And then he just hugged him. Pietro held for a seconds but then continued kissing and embraced the hug with playish fondling on the others back. They stayed in this position for some time until the speedster lost his patience and grabbed both of their erections and rubbed them together, he, himself moaning in high noises. While he messaged them both, Kurt could feel the slight vibration in Pietros fingertips. The slim boy increased his speed, for he could already feel the waves of his orgasm rolling onto him, Kurt, whose kisses now got insanely wild felt just the same. Under lustful touches and heavy hip movement, both of them finally came and sunk down on the ground together, arm in arm.  
Time passed as they're lying arm in arm on the grass and the rosy mist in their minds slowly cleared away. Kurt was the first one to find words again "tut mir- I'm sorry" he murmured. "Why sorry?" Pietro muffled against Kurt's shoulder, his voice was sleepy.  
"We shouldn't have done that.."  
"So you regret it?"  
"No, yes, no..."  
"No one knows, no one will ever know"  
"You won't tell anyone?"  
"Like I want everyone to know I slept with an x-man"  
"So you won't?" There was worry in Kurt's voice.  
"You don't trust me?"  
"No... Not really"  
Pietro smiled "you're not that stupid after all" and then, the other second he was dressed again and ran away, so fast that Kurt's eyes couldn't follow.  
He kept sitting there for a while, baffled, not even realising that also he was dressed again.


	4. that's a bad omen isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which chemistry class is not lead by Hank McCoy because he's been blue and fuzzy for some years now.  
> In which many methaphores are used.  
> In which Pietro tends to self harm and doesn't like to be horny. 
> 
>  
> 
> (It's been an awkward day, sorry)  
> (wow this chapter is awkwardly long)

Back to the current situation.  
The class was just about to start and Amanda gave Kurt a little kiss on the cheek before she turned to the blackboard to take note of the summary of last weeks topic. Pietro angrily stuck his head in his chemistry book. Why was he even angry? He felt like he behaved like a silly child, but thinking about it, that was nothing what usually bothered him. The teacher was just about to explain an experiment they would do next, when Lance Alvers pushed the door open and scuffed to the free place beneath Pietro, who gave him a careless, nodded greeting. "Ah how generous of you to honor us with you presence, Mr. Alvers" the teacher said in a teasing voice. "Nice to see that you show interest in our practical work. I'll sort you all into small teams. Since I know that some of you-" he gave Pietro and Lance a knowing glace "might not be very productive with their bank neighbors, I'll draw your names by lot." Pietro smiled in an instance, to manipulate this was an ease for him. But, he mentally hesitated, what result did he want? Teaming up with Lance surely would mean fun and maybe they would blow up something. Not that he didn't want to pay attention to the class, but it's not like there was no time for him to catch up on the material later. As the teacher was fetching the first name, something else made him decide. Amanda had grabbed Kurts hand and looked into his eyes with hope.  
No way!  
He didn't really know where this new born hatred for this girl came from, and he really was too lazy to think about it right now, but in no way she should get what she wanted, he would team up with the German boy instead!  
And so it happened, shortly after the teacher read Pietro's name, a wind rushed trough the classroom. Lace, of course noticed and gave Pietro a confused questioning and strangely judging expression, after the teacher announced that 'Kurt Wagner' should now be his friends team mate.  
Kurt was likewise confused, but since he didn't notice Pietros usage of his powers he just blamed his luck. Wait luck? Was he happy? For a moment yes, but then he started questioning it. Amanda was sad, she got sorted with one of her friends and it wasn't too bad but she'd preferred to mix chemicals with her boyfriend. "Please get together now, we don't have all day." The, obviously very tired, teaching staff grumbled. And so they did. 

Silence. Of course they're was no silence around them, group projects are never silent, but they where. Kurt looked at Pietro, Pietro looked at Kurt. Both, not knowing how to act and what to say. And there it was, the regret. Why did he manipulated this? Why did he wanted to team up with Kurt so badly?  
"Have you payed attention to the instructions?" Kurt interrupted his moment of self hatred.  
"No..." He admitted.  
"Me neither" Kurt grinned.  
Pietro had to smile. The others happy face was just too welcoming to not get into a cheery mood. Terrible.  
"I could look it up?" Pietro suggested. "Or we just try it out" Kurt smiled.  
"Do you really think we should? You think this could be good?" Pietro asked, picking up a test tube. "Yes why no-" Kurt hesitated when Pietro looked him in the eyes. "We could try, yes... But what if it doesn't work out well?"  
"But what if it would? What if we miss an opportunity if we don't try?"  
"Do you want to try it?"  
"Not sure if I want to want it... Do you?" Pietro felt a bit uneasy and he started rolling the tube between his fingers.  
"Maybe; not sure if I should"  
"Maybe you think too much about what's right and wrong?"  
"Are we still talking about the chemistry?"  
"Perhaps"  
Silence again.  
Some moments feel like hours and especially for Pietro, they always felt endless long. He couldn't wait anymore, he couldn't hold this discomforting tension. With one move of his hand he poured the chemicals together. "We shouldn't wait and think so long. life is nothing but an experiment after all" then something exploded. Shit. 

Nothing had happened, really. No one got hurt, just a bit shattered glass, nothing more. Never the less they got send home but didn't make the attempt to see or talk to each other again and while Kurt teleported back to the institute, Pietro ran.  
Pietro ran about 90 kilometers until he stopped and started punching a tree.  
20 hits per second, 30 hits per second, 60 hits per second, 69 hits per second and the tree made a loud cracking noise. He stopped. Blood was running down his knuckles and dripping to the ground.  
As he licked his hand he could feel the many splinters in his soft skin.  
"Shit" he muttered.  
It was fascinating to watch the blood dripping down on the ground, dyeing the dry grass in a fresh red. It had some strange Alice in Wonderland like charm.  
Pietro didn't know what he felt, and especially not what he recently started feeling towards this x-guy... Was this... Was this affection? Maybe attraction? As in sexual attraction? Yes sure, they already got physical, but that was not... It was all just distraction and Pietro just used him, both for getting of and getting away... and now..? But hey, maybe this strong emotion he felt today, this tickling in his stomach, in other parts, was really just a sign of anger or hate? They all are strong emotions, it's hard to differ if you are not used to them.  
This was absurd, and he knew. 

Kurt in the meantime didn't got any time to reflect about the last days, for the professor had planed a training session for him already. Everyone was surprised of how hard he trained this day. Hours and hours in the danger room made him so tired, he fell asleep the moment he reached his bed.  
Pietro came home late, a band aid wrapped around his, now cleaned hand. The other members of the brotherhood where hanging around the mansion and everyone minded his own business. No one cared when one left and came, only Wanda maybe would have cared, but she was having a vacation at a health resort. Pietro was happy for her, her mental state has been very stable the last year and they got along way better now, but still, he worried about her sometimes .  
He lurched in his room, now having completely different things in mind than his family bondings. He dropped on his bed, feeling every muscle in his body starting to relax. He'd run around for hours, trying to stop thinking, but nothing helped so far. Not pain, not sports. There it was, the image of Kurt Wagner burning his way trough his mind. His smile, his voice, what? His body...  
He felt a certain tickling in his belly, slowly crawling down. He sighed. He didn't want to masturbate, it never was so much fun as it seemed to be. Besides he already had sex this month. With- with Kurt, Kurt who just looked so very very charming when he sat on him, when he could feel his growing bulge on him. Pietro's face got hot. Oh heck why not, not like he needed an excuse or something. He undressed and fished for his laptop under his bed.  
Why did this computer need such a long time to boot? He tapped annoyed around on the keyboard, then laid back on the bed and started stroking his upper body with his unharmed hand. It didn't took him half a second to sit again when he heard the well know noise of his computer signalising him, that it was now ready to do it's work. After a couple seconds browsing, a porno started playing. The room was now filled with noises of flesh smacking on flesh and silent moans. He started stroking himself, watching the the film with half squished eyes. Why do people look so ridiculous when they have sex? Why does this woman scream so much? And so high? Lots of thoughts hushed trough his mind at once. As he kept watching, the scene looked more and more disgusting. He closed his eyes and laid back down. Touching himself, listening to the moans and heavy breathing. It didn't feel good. He was hard but... Just not in the right mood. He previously didn't dare to imagine about Kurt, but now, being dizzy from hormones and the growing urge to have an orgasm helped him to get over his inhibitions. In front of his inner eye pictures of a naked blue man started appearing. Kurt's chest, trained but still not clunky, his arms, his hips and oh his flexibility, his face, his eyes, his lips, his so soft lips. Mentally they where now laying on his hard dick, as he massaged his tip, trying to imitate the soft movements fitting to his imagination. As his imagination got more intense, his movements got quicker and then- the door. Someone opened the door. "Geze, I thought you're asexual, man." Lance shouted into his room, jokingly covering his eyes. Pietro froze in his movement and opened one eye. He didn't cover himself up, not for Lance. There was only a very thin layer of embarrassment between these two boys, that Pietro could keep his pride even in this situation.  
"Fuck of Lance, you know it doesn't work that way."  
"You know I could hel-" and the door was slammed and locked in front of Lances nose. "I just wanted to borrow your computer." Lance shouted against a closed door "I'm fucking busy asshole." Pietro shouted back.  
"Fuck" he muttered as he pressed his face into his pillow, stretching his ass up in the air, and returning to his previous activity. "Fuck" he repeated "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he moaned in a harch tone, pumping himself faster and faster. "Fuck-" heavy breathing "me-" he bit his lip "K- Kurt!" and with the last word he came and dropped down on his stomach, feeling warm a pumping spreading from his hips trough his whole body.


	5. too many thoughts anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter containing the process of waking up, too many thoughts and the adventurous adventure of going into a grocery store. 
> 
> Either Pietro is already 21, no one cared or I might have forgotten America having different laws than Europe.

The sun was rising and Kurt's mind was slowly dripping back to consciousness out of wild dreams. He was so exhausted from his training, that he went to bed early, so he already, in this early morning hours, got more than enough sleep. He tried to hold onto his dream, hold onto the dizzy feeling of innocent unconsciousness, but he couldn't.  
More and more did his brain force him to wake up. To start thinking. To think about the last days. About Pietro. He didn't came around to to think about their "adventure" before.  
Has it been a mistake? He didn't know... And what was it even about? He really was attracted to guys like Pietro. Slim, tall but still muscular with well defined, but not too soft facial features. His appearance was indeed very pleasing. It's not like he never thought about having sex with him before, but it was not like a real thought. Not like he would ever have dared to start hitting one of the brotherhood....but now?  
The worst was actually, only feeling so little guilt about it. Not only he did.. things... with someone of the rival team, he also somehow cheated on his somewhat girlfriend.  
And what was that yesterday? What did they even talk about? Should they try a relationship now or what? And was the explosion some kind of celestial omen? God showing his disapproval for their relationship? Or his approval?  
His head started hurting. Way to many thoughts for this early time. Way too many thoughts anyway.  
He teleported into the bathroom.  
It seemed like no one on his floor was awake yet.  
He moisturised his toothbrush.  
Should he tell Amanda?  
He started brushing his teeth.  
Pietro said he wouldn't tell anyone. Or did he?  
Spitting, watching his face, looking into the mirror.  
There he was, the blue demon elf, looking at himself, trying not to think.  
He should tell his girlfriend... They promised each other to tell if they are ever had interest in someone else. He really should tell her. He would!  
But...  
What then? He didn't feel right with telling her before talking to Pietro. He felt like he would betray him if he just told Amanda. Why would he feel that way? If he told her it wouldn't be a secret anymore, it would be a thing of the past and somehow he didn't like to think of Pietro and him as only a suppressed memory.  
No he would tell her, she trusted him and he trusted her. No way he would do this to her! Just... Perhaps he would ask Pietro about it first?  
The cold jet of water from his shower distracted him for good. His head had already started hurting from all the thinking about confusing things and at the same time, trying to prevent it. 

After finishing his morning routine Pietro sat in the kitchen and ate cold pizza. Since Wanda went on her vacation, no one had had the motivation to buy groceries until today. He decided that it was time to get some actual food in the fridge and that he would go shopping, but first he would finish eating. He trained himself in patience with chewing slowly and taking at least five minutes for a meal. Moving slow or "normal" was much harder if your mind was running on hyper speed. The moment before he wanted to stand up and walk away, something hopped behind him.  
"Any pizza left?" Todd Tolansky asked. "One slice in the fridge, but I'm going to the shop later, need anything specific?" "You gonna buy it? Like paying?"  
"Thought so" Pietro answered careless.  
"So you have money?" Todd came nearer.  
"You need some?"  
"Weeeeeeell" the frog boy scratched his neck nervously. "I'd give it back, just need it for stuff, ya know" he made a gesture of holing a cigarette and taking a long pull.  
Pietro sight and moved 40 bucks over. Whatever, not like he had worked for the money. "But I'll get half of it, deal?" Todd was always so nervous in Pietro's presence and it got even worse after he found out about who his father was. He nodded, took the money and hooped away.  
He should also get new band aids. His hand had started bleeding again and he thought it was disgusting to reuse the one he had for more than two days.  
Dressed in tight black jeans a blue and black dip dye shirt he left the mansion. Terrible fashion trash, with his silver hair he looked like someone right out of a fashion magazine.  
He arrived at the store one minute later.  
Vegetables, cereals, some cookies, frozen pizza, beer, vodka, stuff, shampoo, plaster and Band-Aids. He put everything in a shopping cart pushing trough the halls of the supermarket. He stopped in front of the condoms. Should he? Should he buy some? Just in case? He didn't want to have sex with anyone, he never did. No, he just never did before. He felt a twitch in his lower stomach as he caught himself thinking about the possibilities he could want to do with a specific young mutant he just managed to not think of before. Mentally he shook his head and drove to the checkout. What was this with his brain lately, always drifting away to perverted thoughts he wasn't prepared to think?  
It was not even 9am as he payed and left the store. His next class was in 30 minutes. Basically an eternity.  
Sports gave him mixed feelings anyway. It was just not the same since Evan left. Clearly he didn't get hurt anymore, competitions where always peaceful and it helped him a lot with his anger management but it was just no fun anymore. He actively pitied the loss of his rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say that Toad wants to buy weed, but he definitely does.   
> Don't do drugs kids!


	6. Okay lover boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where confessions are made.  
> In which Amanda is probably the most amazing person. In which awkward silence happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really took me a long time and I'm so sorry. I rewrote it like a million times and I'm still not satisfied... But I want to move on with the story and having fun writing it is the most important thing for me so I hope you are not disappointed and enjoy my words :)

Amanda was worried, this was the second day her boyfriend was unusually silent. He kept making jokes with her, flirting and quick kisses in the hallway, but somehow with an awkward feeling that he didn't feel good about something. She tried to cheer him, without trying to pressure him to tell her what could be wrong. "Say Kurt" she hooked in his arm. "How about were going out after school? Dinner and watching a film?"  
"Actually I have something to do after school today, can we postpone it to tomorrow? Saturday is a much nicer day for going out anyway, we could go dancing" he grinned. "Okay lover boy" Amanda smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on his cheek before she walked of to her next class.  
Kurt felt bad. He felt incredibly bad, he just wanted to speak to Pietro and get over with this. He had been so happy with Amanda and now he felt guilty because his heart apparently wanted him to share his feelings for more than one person.  
He decided to spend his free period to read something up in the library, as he, obviously, bumped into Pietro.  
"Pay attention where yo- oh, never mind" the speedy boy looked to the side.  
"Sorry..." Kurt said looking at the floor.  
Their behavior was ridiculous, they acted like lovestruck children who didn't dare to look at their crush.  
Then Kurt took courage and caught Pietro's glace. "I need to talk to you"  
Pietro raised a eyebrow "it's never something good when someone says this" "so you want to hear something positive from me?" Kurt asked nearly smiling again.  
Somehow, Pietro had the most uncomfortable feeling he couldn't even describe. He felt too.... tall? Like a grownup looking at himself, watching him making mistakes and silently judging?  
"You want to talk now?" He asked and Kurt nodded. "Let's go somewhere silent, okay?"  
Both walked to an empty part of the schoolyard.. Barely anyone would come here, it was too inconvenient to reach that anyone would walk along during class time.  
"So what's the deal?" Pietro asked, feeling very uneasy now, not wanting to express it.  
Kurt stumbled before he found the right words to say " I got- I need to-. That whit us, want happed with us, between us, I need to tell Amanda". Pietro felt like his heart just got hit by several bullets. His mouth felt dry, he blinked, he said nothing. Amanda, Amanda, always Amanda. There was a serious hate against her growing in Pietro. He clenched his fists. Feeling the pain of his already wounded hand calmed him a bit. "I know I said I didn't want anyone to know, but I trust her and she should trust me and I really like her."  
"So why you asking me for permission first?" Pietros voice was dry but hate and frustration was burning behind his blue eyes.  
"Because... I kinda like you too?" And then Kurt smiled this sweet sweet smile that gave Pietro a lump in his throat and wetted his eyes just a little. He wanted to punch a wall, he wanted to slam his whole body against it, he wanted to scream, to start uncontrollable laughter, to start grinning like an idiot, to run a thousand miles until he couldn't stand anymore but instead his body moved on his own and kissed Kurt, and this was a much much better reaction.  
Kurt was confused but he kissed back, feeling the other guy melting down in his arms. He could her his heart beating in his ears. "So you 'kinda' like me too" Kurt said after their long kiss. Standing arm in arm, their foreheads where touching. "You're such an idiot" Pietro smiled and kissed him on his lips once again. This time receiving nothing but a smile.  
"What happens now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"With us"  
"So there is a 'us'?"  
"I hope so"  
"Me too"  
And then they kissed again.  
"I'm serious, Pietro. I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend I really like"  
"You and serious?" Pietro smirked.  
"Stop avoiding to answer me. Are you okay that I'm going to tell her about us? Everything about us?"  
"What if not?" Pietro still was holing close to Kurt.  
"Then I'll have to end this now" he pushed Pietro away from their hug but Pietro turned and pinned Kurt to the next wall. "I'd rather not have this ending now" and he kissed and nibbled on Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned and closed his eyes "no, me... neither".  
"Pietro, Pietro please stop" Kurt's voice was shaky.  
"Why?" A muffled voice from Kurt's neck region was the answer.  
"Because my next class starts soon" he started whispering "and I'll have to walk around with a massive boner if you won't stop now". Pietro chuckled teasing and grabbed directly between Kurt's legs. Kurt gasped. "Wow you're really hard already" he sounded surprised and in no way dismissive.  
Kurt's cheeks where glowing hot, his back was cold, his legs shaky and god, his pants. "Please" he pushed Pietro away. "Alright all right" Pietro stopped and moved some steps back "I guess I'm doing this too fast?".  
Kurt was too out of breath to laugh about this joke.  
Calm down, calm down, think about something unsexy, something normal. What was the next subject? Art? Art was great! He loved art. Pietro's ass. What? No he didn't want to think about- Pietro's incredibly hip waving way to walk. A walk like he was luring him right into the bedroom. "Oh bitte stop" Kurt whispered. Pietro, who was about to, well, walk away turned around in confusion. "What did I do wrong now?" He looked rather worried. "See you after school?" Kurt smiled and received a nodding and another smile as an answer. 

After cleaning his his face with cold water, Kurt walked to the art room. He would meet Amanda there. He would tell her. Slowly he breathed in and out to remain calm. What would he say? How would he begin? "My love, I really want to fuck someone else please don't be mad. Wanna join?" Okay no, clearly not. Dammit he was still horny and couldn't think straight. Hormones, evil hormones. In the classroom, Amanda was already waiting for him. He felt a twitching in his stomach. He blushed as his girlfriend greeted him with a kiss. He was still very sensitive and had a little struggle to find his concentration again. "'Manda, I need to confess something."  
Amanda raised an eyebrow. "I love you Amanda, honestly, you are very important to me but I haven't been fair to you in the last days" he scratched the back of his neck and sat down. "What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused. "Remember when we agreed to tell each other when we want to _do_ something with a different person?"  
"And you want-"  
"I kind of already did... I'm sorry"  
" you kidding me right?"  
"Amanda I'm sorry, let me tell-"  
"Who is she?"  
"There is no she... Uhm-"  
"What does- oh, uhm, okay. Well, go on. I mean you're telling me at least, that says something"  
"I'm really sorry, just" he clenched his fist in front of his heart. "I think I started feeling something for Pietro, but also my feeling for you haven't changed and-"  
"Wait, wait, hold on. Pietro, 'I date 3 girls at a party', Maximoff? Isn't he with the evil mutants? How, what, does he know?"  
"Yes he is and... and I don't know but maybe he feels the same and..." then he told her what happened in the last days between Pietro and him. Not in detail of course but the important bits. "... Are you angry?"  
"Wow.." She said, her mouth standing open. "Yes, somehow I am, but"  
"But?" Kurt's voice raised with hope.  
"But-" she held his hands "- I think what happened to you was strange enough to deserve- your feeling for me sure haven't changed?"  
"I love you 'Manda!" Kurt shouted nodding.  
"Then I think I should give you a chance and..." She sight. "Why don't you bring him to our date tomorrow and I decide what to think about it?" She closed her eyes, stroke over her face and opened them again.  
"A- are you sure? Aren't you angry?" Kurt stuttered. "Oh I am, Kurt. You hurt my ego a lot, but you are too important to me to let my pride ruin my own life." Kurt wanted to tear up. He just didn't deserve this great person. Not at all. He hugged her tight and pressed a kiss in her neck. Understandably, she didn't react all too embracing but she let him do and smiled a smile with mixed emotions.  
Amanda needed time, time to think about if she was ready to accept that she, perhaps had to share her boyfriends hearth with someone else.  
Kurt needed something else.  
When he left the Bayville High School someone was already waiting for him.  
A silver haired tall man started following him, without showing enough attention that anyone could have guessed they walked together without any different reason than heading to the same direction.  
After they walked along for several blocks, until Kurt's hand was suddenly held from behind.  
"Hey" Pietro said in a low voice, facing straight forward.  
"Hey" Kurt answered and turned to look Pietro in the eyes but he didn't looked back and Kurt was dragged along.  
"Wanna see my place" Pietro asked as be walked straight ahead. He got replied with a stuttered agreement.  
They already could see the brotherhood mansion when Pietro stopped. Biting on his lip, looking towards the house.  
"I have to admit I didn't really think this trough... Because-"  
"Because?"  
"You'll totally ruin my reputation if I just take you in" Pietro laughed and then told Kurt to hold close to him. This made Kurt smirk "well, if you insist" as grabbed tight around Pietro hips.  
A rush of wind and a second later and they where standing in Pietro's room. "You know I could have teleported-" the, still a little confused Kurt said holding his hand and trying to find his balance again.  
"Please, sit down" Kurt looked around in the room and then, lacking of better alternative took place on the bed. Pietro sat down beside him. Silence again.  
Kurt looked around in the room. Some band posters but nothing special the room was neither particularly messy nor clean. Broken, yes indeed, he could clearly see how old and unrestored the building was and compared to his own room this was just really... How to put it politely.... Vintage? But the bed was comfortable and why shouldn't he use a room mostly for sleeping and... yeah anything else people use to do in beds...  
"So...." Pietro said moving his hand a little closer to Kurt's.  
Kurt didn't dare to touch him right now. There was this invisible barrier between them. He looked down on his hands, thanks to the image inducer they looked just like any other hand, and Pietro's? They where wrapped in bandages "What happened ?" He sounded worried.  
"We sat down?"  
"I mean your hand, you idiot!"  
Pietro stocked for a second, should he tell? Fuck no! Kurt had no right to know this and why should anyone know anyway? "Nothing really, I've just been clumsy" he pulled his hand back. Kurt moved closer. " I don't remember you as someone clumsy, you okay?" He sounded worried, picking up Pietro's hand and hiving him a big eyes glance.  
"I guess my mind is just occupied with something else lately"  
"Something like what?"  
Pietro shrugged "like you?"  
"Zat's incredibly cheesy" Kurt grinned and leaned his head against the others.  
"Pah, that was nothing, I can make it worse" he grinned likewise and moved even closer.  
"You can? I think I'll need prove to believe this" closer.  
"Shut up and kiss me" he whispered before their lips touched.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im which they are cheesy and Pietro more and more wishes to be handled rough by Kurt. Oh also awkward mutant sex. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh I really take so long writing something right now. I started this ff mainly because I have fun writing sex scene's but now I think the paring is too cute to just not put more thought's into the story.... But I also don't want to think too much for something I just do for fun.  
> I hope you can enjoy this (short?) smutty part while I try to think about what I even want to do whit this story. :)

As his lips touched the others and big hands where dancing up and down his back, Pietro felt his attention from the act fading to his growling stomach. He was legitimately hungry. "You want to drink something?" He asked softly pressing Kurt away. " 'You nervous?" Kurt joked.  
Maybe. "I'm hungry" Pietro grinned.  
A wisp of wind later Pietro was standing on front of his guest, offering him his hand. "It seems like we are all alone today. Would you accompany me to the kitchen?" he bowed and smiled as Kurt agreed and held his hand.  
Before he could blink Kurt was standing in the kitchen. He had to admit, moving in this speed, with all the wind rushing trough his hair felt amazing and very different from teleporting. Their powers where equal but neither the same nor similar. Pietro handed him a beer already chewing on a cookie. Kurt hesitated. "You don't drink?"  
"Yeah, no, I man thank you" he smiled and took a zip. "Feel free to look around while I fry some eggs. By the way do you want too or can I spare the work?" "No, not really I ate in lunch break" everything was a little too fast for Kurt right now. He looked around. The building was old in ruinous conditions. Everything was somehow dirty, but not the messy kind, more of the no body cleaned more than needed for the last five years at least.  
"What, are you disappointed?" Pietro asked as he noticed that Kurt's expression looked a bit disenchanted.  
"Dunknow, we- uhm I always imagined it here to be a bit more... Supervillainish?"  
Pietro had to laugh very hard. "How that? What is more villainish then?"  
"Well, you know, everything should be evil and... Darker?"  
In that moment everything around him got dark. The sound of rushing curtains was still in the air as a candle was lightened in front of him.  
"Like this?" A voice behind his ear asked.  
"Pietro what-?"  
"You're the hero-" he packed Kurt's arm and pressed it to his back  
"I'm the villain-" the smirking in his face could nearly be heard "-can't you guess where this is going?"  
"Is zhat... Some kind of... trap?" Kurt was a bit confused and sounded not even the slightest convinced from what he just asked.  
"Yeah, it was a trick all along" he to chuckled "I lured you into my hideout and now-" he stared nibbling on the others ear "now you are trapped."  
Kurt's neck felt really warm and he leaned back against Pietro's chest.  
"I can't believe I made this grave mistake." He turned just so far that he could reach Pietro's lips and gave him a slow kiss. "I believe I'll have to try to escape now, don't I?"  
"Don't you dare" he pulled him closer, pressing his lips harder on the others, stroking with his tongue over his tongue. "Do you think you can stop me?" Kurt grinned.  
"I at least can try to convince you to stay" and his fingers danced along Kurt's upper body, down, stroking over his hip bones and then finally reaching between his legs. Kurt gasped.  
"And yes I think I can stop you" Pietro whispered, licking over the others lips and softly stroking what was now lying in his hand. "I have too admit you have some good arguments" Kurt said after he catches his breath again. He, now fully turned around responded to the touches with similar contact. Kurt's one hand was fondling Pietro's neck while the other one also wandered between the others legs, making Pietro grabbing Kurt's erection tighter.  
As Pietro started spreading little bites and kisses all over Kurt's neck his tail wrapped itself around one of Pietro's legs. "That's- incredibly cute" he laughed.  
"You are cute"  
"Oh I'm more than cute"  
For that comment Pietro was slapped in the face "arrogant bastard" Kurt grinned.  
Pietro's eyes glistened "do that again"  
"What?"  
"Slap me" stronger.  
"Really, are you sure?"  
There was worry in Kurt's voice but as Pietro replied with a begging moan "Please" he slapped him again, harder this time. Pietro grinned softly, his eyes wide open, his cheeks rosy.  
So Pietro liked a little pain, well if he insisted. Kurt started kissing Pietro's neck, then sucking at it and finally biting. Kurt's sharp teeth made Pietro shudder of pain but he also was moaning of lust, pressing Kurt's body to his body, moving his hips up and down. More and more aggressive Pietro's was rubbing his dick against the others body, faster, faster until Kurt caught his lips to kiss him slowly. Laying his hand in his back and stroking him.  
"Sorry" Pietro whispered.  
"Let's go to your bed" Kurt replied.  
The yes he got as an answer was more a breath than a real word and like he was in a hypnotic trance Pietro followed Kurt upstairs to his own room.  
It was bright in Pietro's bedroom. Non of the boys had been aware that it was still day time and it didn't matter. Both undressed, Kurt only to his underwear buy he deactivated his image induced.  
Pietro wanted to tell Kurt how pretty he was, how just looking at him made him happy but it felt like a stupid thing to say right now so he didn't.  
Kurt's hand on Pietro's hip, Pietro's hand on Kurt's shoulder their lips, touching, playing with each other.  
Their minds occupied with nothing other than bare lust made them rub their bodies against each other. Pietro's erection pressing against Kurt's bulge, rubbing a against it, again, faster, faster.  
Pietro moaned. He kept moving his hips against the others until he was stopped. Kurt grabbed his hips and pushed him down to the bed.  
Now, kneeling between Pietro's legs, he first removed his underwear and then started licking over the others erection. A high noise left Pietro's lips that made Kurt smile and send shivers down his spine. As he started sucking his hands wandered to his butt and just wanted to massage his hole but Pietro whined, whit a voice cotton soft of pleasure "please don't-" so he took his hands back and concentrated more on the swallowing and licking.  
Shit, he dreamed of this situation, no he fantasized and masturbated to this and now it was real and it felt so much better than he imagined because now his whole body was pumped with pheromones and and-  
Pietro's hips moved up and down against Kurt, shoving his dick further into his throat. His speed increased so much that his movement could barely be felt but by a light vibration. Kurt licked up and down Pietro's shaft stroking his legs and feeling slightly amused by this strange reaction. Pietro felt he would cum any other second, but wait- he didn't want to? He wanted this to go on and he wanted Kurt to keep touching him and he wanted it to keep feeling amazing but it was so hard to stop now. He bit on his lip, clenched his wounded fist, he stopped moving. Sat up. Pulled Kurt up by his hair, kissed him, whispered something to fast to be understood.  
"Ngha" was the only thing Kurt was able to say for the other one was softy stroking over his, before so nefariously ignored erection.  
He continued to stroke him and before Kurt was nearly at the edge of an orgasm, he pulled him over and laid back so that Kurt could now rub his erection against Pietro's.  
Pietro came first, then Kurt. Both felt into each others arms and just laying there, slowly slowly dozing away into dream made of cotton.


	8. "He's... Difficult, I know but-"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which people have some brotherhood bro time, a dinner happens and people have Smalltalk.   
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate hate hate hate Smalltalk. I can't do it and I most certainly can't write it. This chapter took me ages, and I'm try sorry.   
> I even googled "small talk topics" several times.   
> Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter :)

The sun had already set when Kurt woke up and started to dress himself. Pietro woke by the noises of hurry and fumbled for the cooling, now empty place besides him.   
"Are you leaving?" He mumbled sleepy.  
"I need to be back at ze institute before they start searching for me, and you don't really want the professor to find me here with his telepathy, don't you?"   
"No not really...I..." Pietro grumbled into his pillow and then crawled to the end of his bed near Kurt.   
"I wished you'd stay a little longer" he reached to his hips and hugged Kurt's lower body.   
Looking down at Pietro's face he finally remembered:  
"before I forget to tell you, you're invited for dinner with 'Manda and me tomorrow. Will you come?" There was hope in his eyes; on the contrary to the little flame of hate that just started burning in Pietro again when he heard her name.   
"I don't really want to spend time with-" THIS FUCKING BIT- "her, so-"   
"Oh please, I bet you'll like her once you get to know each other" Kurt now grabbed Pietro hands and gave his best to appear like a cute puppy.   
Pietro grunted but he agreed to appear to the date. Kurt felt good when he teleported home, just in time for dinner.   
When Kitty asked him where he had been he told her he sneaked into the cinema but felt asleep while watching. She laughed at him but suggested to watch a movie together next time.   
After dinner the professor called them to a danger room session. Except for the incident when Sam blasted against a wall and fell unconscious for several minutes the training was relatively relaxed. 

For the sake of not being able to lay still, Pietro put on some boxers and went down to the living room. Lance was sitting there, smoking a cigarette and feeding of the food Pietro had bought earlier.   
"Oh, I see you dressed up for this special occasion, sleepyhead." Lance grinned.   
Pietro yawned and grabbed an apple.   
"All for you, sweetheart" he yawned again.  
"Sleeping, or being bored, what'ya think I choose?"   
"Why did you lock your door?"   
"Didn't want to be waken up. What did you want in my room?"  
"Same thing when I 'distracted' you last time" Lance smirked.   
"You wanted to..." Pietro started scratching his chin.  
"Your computer, remember ?"   
"Oh, yeah, sure" and some seconds later Pietro dropped his computer on Lance's lap, what he commented with a happy "Thanks!".   
"Uhm, just- why don't ya use your own?"   
"I kinda trashed it... Just am accident, o skyped with kitty and-"  
"Ew, I don't even want to know"   
"Chill, I just wanted to show what I made her in shop class and accidentally dropped to on the keyboard" lance scratched his back, he felt a little embarrassed, especially when Pietro started laughing out loud.   
"Yeah, because you are perfect" lance said half angry half joking.   
With a swift stroke trough his hair, Pietro replied "I truly am".   
For this comment his arm punched.   
"Idiot." -  
They spend the evening talking and watching movies together until Lance fell asleep on the sofa and Pietro left, so he wouldn't wake him up again. 

 

Pietro was late at the mall. He didn't want to acidentally meet Amanda without Kurt, besides that he didn't want to meet her at all. He didn't really want to be mean to her or anything buy he feared he would if he wouldn't pull back just for him.  
Someone was waving at him. Two people arm in arm walking towards him. Oh well, why did he even come here if Kurt was so happy with Amanda?   
He was hugged, he was greeted, he greeted back. It felt very automatic.   
They sat down at the back in one of the little restaurants in the mall. Surprisingly few people where sitting around them so they could directly place their order.   
They started talking about school, movies they saw lately and the world in general.-  
"WHAT do you mean, you've never seen star trek?" It bursted out of Kurt and Amanda simultaneously. "I never really cared about those kind of things" Pietro shrugged. He wasn't the guy for fantasy stories and space shows get a whole less interesting if your father owns a supervillain base on an asteroid that doesn't give you the greatest of memories.   
"Then I'm going to show it to you!" Kurt seemed to be very enthusiastic. "Great idea!" Amanda said "Let's watch star trek together!" Kurt's eyes seem to glisten and Pietro just couldn't possibly say no to this so he sight and agreed while calling him a nerd. The waitress was already cleaning their table from plates, as Amanda suggested to go for a drink later, when Pietro's phone suddenly started to ring.   
"I gotta go" he stood up.  
"Will we see you again later?"   
"I don't know, I'll text you, okay?"   
And while Kurt was still nodding Pietro was already gone. 

Just two blocks more.   
After leaving a good distance behind him, to a less noisy part of the city, Pietro finally picked up his phone.   
"Yes, father?" 

After a few seconds staring towards the direction the speedsters had disappeared, Kurt turned to Amanda   
"He's... Difficult, I know but-"   
"It's okay hun, I don't dislike him" Amanda said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
"So you like.. Him?" Kurt hesitated.   
"This is the first actual conversation I had with him since... I have no idea of I ever talked to this guy. All I know about him is his behavior in school and what you told me" she softly hit his side.   
"I'm just gonna see if he treats you well" she added and leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker to the English language, also very clumsy and lazy. Feel free to curse about my grammar but please help me to decrease my typo rate if you do.


End file.
